Twitanic
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Edward and Bella catch a ride on the Romantic Titanic for a Honeymoon right after the wedding in Breaking Dawn. They have a wonderful time till disaster strikes! Can Edward save Bella from the freezing Atlantic Ocean? Please R&R!


Edward's POV

Bella and I were standing on the bow of the ship I had my arm around her waist. "I love you, Bella." I said kissing her neck. She twisted herself around so she was facing me and she pressed her cheek to my chest. She looked up and I pressed my lips to hers, they were warm and soft against mine. "I love you too, Edward." She whispered, I sighed she was so beautiful and lovely how could someone like me deserve her.

I looked over the dark sea and saw a large ice berg and the ship was heading straight for it. I quickly yanked Bella off me. Bella looked up to me confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. She followed my gaze and looked up to me again, when I didn't say anything. "Edward, what's wrong, I don't see anything." I then realized that the sight of the ice berg was a bit too early for human eyes to see. I looked up at the crow's-nest and heard what they were thinking_ it's a cold night, and I'm freezing. I wonder when they will give us binoculars, so we can see better and further._ Bella and I ran towards the crowsnest. I had my hand firmly around Bella's wrist tugging her along. We reached the base of the crowsnest in about 1 minute.

"Hello up there" I yelled. One of the crew looked down. "What is it?" he yelled back. "The ship is heading towards an ice berg" I shouted. The man glanced at the Ocean in front of him and froze. "Oh God" he muttered. He rang the bell above him, and after a quick conversation with the rest the crew and captain they were all aware of the ice berg and were trying to avoid the crash but it was too late. With a loud bang the ship collided with the iceberg causing huge chunks of ice to break of off the ice berg and come flying in towards Bella and me, I held tightly on to Bella and dodged a few flying ice and I batted away a huge chunk of ice with my arm.

I just hope that the ice berg didn't cause any damage to ship; I have to figure out something before it is too late. We walked inside, there were a lot of people rushing around, there were crew members handing out life jackets to everyone in a rush and then I understood that the ship was going to sink. A man walked towards Bella and me and handed us both a life jacket. "Bella put your life jacket on immediately." I ordered her; she obeyed me quickly, I held on to mine.

I could feel that the ship was slightly tilting to the side and that one side of the ship was obviously heavier one side. I rushed Bella outside to get her into the life boat before something goes wrong and becomes too late. There were lots of people outside on the deck. Then a crew member announced "Women and children first."

I can feel that each second the ship keeps tilting more and more to the side. Bella and I were facing each other now, her hair swayed in the cool breeze. "Bella you have to get on the life boat now" I told her. "And how about you?" she asked.

"Bella, you know that I don't have to get on a life boat to survive, instead another soul can be saved." I replied. Annoyed about why she would worry about me in a situation like this.

"Edward, I am not going anywhere without you!"She almost shouted

"You've heard what the man said, women and children first." I said. I was very angry now and I didn't notice the ship tilting even more.

Then suddenly there were large cracking sounds and all the lights went off and the ship was pitch black, of course although it was dark I had no problems seeing and then with a loud noise the Titanic cracked in half.

Luckily Bella and I were on the back half of the ship where we were safe from the huge crack, but just in case I pulled Bella right to the back of the ship. The other half of the ship went straight to the bottom. This half of the ship became vertically straight.

I quickly held on to her arm firmly with one hand and the railing with the other hand. Many people slid down into the cold dark water. I held onto Bella so tightly that I am sure that I am going to bruise her.

Bella and I climbed to the other side of the railing so now we were facing the ice cold water directly. Slowly this half of the ship was starting to go down as well. I can't let Bella in the water she will probably die of hypothermia I have to do something before we reach the water.

Bella looked at me "I love you, Edward." She whispered and kissed my cheek, there were tears in her eyes.

I immediately wiped her tears "Bella, nothing is going to happen to you, trust me you'll be just fine."

The ship was still going down. I looked to the right and saw the ice berg and then a got an idea "Bella, hold on tight!" I told her. I swung her on my back swiftly.

I took a deep breath and jumped a huge leap. I didn't mind others watching us; I will do anything to keep Bella alive. After a short ride in the air I landed right on the ice berg.

I swung her off my back and held her in my arms. Her face was pale under the moonlight almost as pale as mine. I stared at her beauty and she stared back at me in awe. I lightly kissed her forehead and she gently caressed my face.

We both looked out to see the sea in front of us. The devastating sight of the frozen dead bodies was unbearable. There were tears in her eyes again, probably troubled at the sight of the disaster. I wiped the tears of her face and she buried her face in my chest, I hugged her closer. "Bella, Bella, Bella you're such a danger magnet, the unsinkable sank." I said shaking my head.

I watched her sleep, her face was peaceful and untroubled, and I kissed her._ I love you Bella _I thought. About 4 hours later another ship arrived it was called Capathia. Finally the rescue is here after all the disaster.


End file.
